pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Baby Pokemon Contest
Story Jon and Tyler arrive in Olivine City. ''' Jon: Olivine City again. Tyler: Yeah. Seems like a long time ago. Jon: A lot of things have happened. We got another gym badge, and got some more experience. '''Jon and Tyler go to the Pokemon Center and give their Pokemon to Nurse Joy for them to heal. Jon sees a poster up and goes to it. Tyler follows. Jon: Contest for baby Pokemon. Bring them to the Pokemon Center at midday to see whose baby Pokemon is the best. Nurse Joy: Are you interested? Tyler: What baby Pokemon are allowed? Nurse Joy: The baby Pokemon allowed are Azurill, Bonsly, Pichu, Igglybuff, Magby, Elekid, Smoochum, Cleffa, Togepi and Tyrogue. Jon: Cool, I have a Bonsly. Tyler: I don’t have any. Nurse Joy: That’s a shame. Do you want to participate? Jon: Yeah, don’t see why not. Nurse Joy smiles then four trainers enter, two male and two female. They all go up to Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy: Hello. I guess you are all participating as well. Courtney: Yes please. Nurse Joy: Okay you are all in. And that leaves five. Tyler: So five contestants. Jon: This will be fun. Nurse Joy hands back Jon’s Poke balls and Tyler’s. Jon sends out Bonsly onto the counter. Jon: Bonsly, we are going to be taking part in the baby Pokemon contest. Bonsly jumps with joy. Soon, everyone is on the battlefield outside. Nurse Joy: Send out your Pokemon. Courtney: Come on out Igglybuff. Igglybuff is sent out. Nurse Joy looks at Igglybuff. Nurse Joy: Igglybuff is at the peak of health. Igglybuff smiles. Nurse Joy: Alfie, why don’t you go next. Alfie: Okay, come on out Pichu. Alfie sends out Pichu and Nurse Joy looks over Pichu. ''' Nurse Joy: Pichu is doing well, but its cheeks aren’t at its peak health but Pichu is doing well. '''Marisa sends out Smoochum. Tyler: Who is that? Tyler points his Pokedex at Smoochum. Tyler’s Pokedex: Smoochum, the kiss Pokemon. It tests everything by touching with its lips, which remember what it like and dislikes. Tyler puts his Pokedex away. Tyler: So that is Smoochum. Nurse Joy has a look at Smoochum. Nurse Joy: Smoochum is very healthy. The beauty of her is amazing. Jim sends out his Azurill. Jon: Is that who I think it is? Jon takes his Pokedex out and aims it at Azurill. Jon’s Pokedex: Azurill, the polka dot Pokemon. It swings its large, nutrients-filled tail around to fight opponents bigger than itself. Jon puts his Pokedex away. Jon: So that is an Azurill. Nurse Joy has a look. Nurse Joy: Well, Azurill is doing very well. It looks like it is a few weeks old but its health is doing great. Jon sends out his Bonsly and Nurse Joy has a look. Nurse Joy: Bonsly is very, very healthy. I can’t see anything wrong with Bonsly, it is getting the nutrients it needs to grow. Nurse Joy thinks for a moment. Nurse Joy: The two winners who will have a battle are Courtney and Jon. The other three trainers return their Pokemon. Tyler: Why do they battle? Nurse Joy: To win a ribbon prize. Jon: We’ll win for sure Bonsly. Courtney: I think you’ll be the ones losing. Jon is on one side of the battlefield while Courtney is on the other side. Bonsly is by Jon and Igglybuff is by Courtney. ''' Nurse Joy: Begin! Courtney: Use Defence Curl. '''Igglybuff uses Defence Curl and raises its defence. Jon: Now our turn, use Fake Tears! Bonsly uses Fake Tears causing Igglybuff’s special defence to fall. Jon: Now Rock Tomb! Bonsly quickly uses Rock Tomb on Igglybuff and Igglybuff becomes trapped. Courtney: Use Shadow Ball. Igglybuff uses Shadow Ball and breaks out. Courtney: Good work. Jon: Headbutt! Bonsly runs towards Igglybuff using Headbutt. Courtney: Use Grass Knot. Igglybuff uses Grass Knot and Grass Knot trips Bonsly up and Bonsly falls onto the ground. Courtney: Now finish with Solar Beam! Igglybuff quickly charges up Solar Beam and fires it towards Bonsly which hits and Bonsly lands near Jon, unable to battle. Nurse Joy: Bonsly is unable to battle, Igglybuff wins. Igglybuff and Courtney jump with joy, then they go to Jon. Jon returns Bonsly. Jon: Bonsly lost its first battle. Courtney: That was Bonsly’s first battle? Jon: Yeah. Nurse Joy: That was a good battle. Bonsly showed it’s battling technique well. Tyler: Bonsly was amazing. So, want to continue? Jon: Yeah, we need to get to Ecruteak City. Then onto Mahogany Town! J'on and Tyler run off towards the north exit of Olivine City.' Characters Jon Spencer Tyler Moor Nurse Joy Marisa Courtney Jim Alfie Pokemon Jon *Bonsly Others Smoochum (Marisa) Pichu (Alfie) Azurill (Jim) Igglybuff (Courtney)